Te necesito
by Lady Jackie
Summary: ...Un accidente los une para siempre......Yaoi..Mitxko


_"Te necesito"_

_Fanfic__ yaoi lemon_

_Autora: Jackie O._

_Pareja: MITxKO_

_**************************************************************************************************************_

_Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi lemon, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico y algunos párrafos de relaciones explícitas; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Homófobicos y similares, por favor abstenerse.___

_*******************************************************************************************___

Una ligera brisa soplaba, anunciando que el verano no iba a ser del todo caluroso. En aquella habitación, iluminada por el pálido reflejo de la luna, la cortina de la ventana era agitada con pereza por esa corriente refrescante.

Sobre la cama descansaba un muchacho alto de cabellos negro-azulados vestido solamente con el pantalón de su pijama, que acunado por los suaves brazos de Morfeo, suspiraba de satisfacción por tener un momento para pensar en aquella persona que involuntariamente se colaba en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez.

-Kiminobu..............- suspiró mientras abrazaba a la almohada. 

La verdad era que aquel muchacho, de apariencia serena y delicada, se le había colado profundamente en el corazón mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, derribando todas y cada una las barreras que él había mantenido por años, debido a la falta de cariño durante casi toda su vida, producto de una temprana ruptura en el matrimonio de sus padres, que lo obligó a elegir y a crecer solo pues su padre solamente se ocupaba del aspecto financiero de su vida pero nunca del aspecto emocional.

Y a pesar de reconocer que su corazón estaba poseído por ese amor que jamás creyó conocer, no podía saber con certeza si el dueño del mismo compartía sus sentimientos, y eso le creaba una punzada de angustia que le atenazaba el pecho.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Volteó para tomar el tubo y  contestó:

-Moshi Moshi.-

-M..Mitsui?-preguntó una voz algo extraña.

-Kogure- el chico de cabellos oscuros identificó la voz sin dudar.- ¿qué sucede? te escucho algo extraño...

-Mitsui, estoy en el hospital......m-mis padres....hemos tenido un accidente...- balbuceaba incontrolable - ellos...ellos...Oh Dios!!!...puedes venir?..por favor....._te necesito......._

_"Te necesito", aquellas dos palabras activaron su cerebro despertándolo completamente._

-No te preocupes. Dime que hospital es y voy para allá.-contesto Mitsui mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba su ropa.

Cuando un sollozante Kogure le daba las señas del hospital, Mitsui no pudo controlar las mil imágenes que se le cruzaban por la mente. Kogure solo. Kogure ensangrentado... 

Con palabras suaves y prometiéndole que pronto iba a reunirse con él, Mitsui se vistió con una camiseta blanca, unos jeans azules y zapatillas negras, y cortó la comunicación. Apresurado salió de su habitación y luego de llamar un taxi, tomó su billetera y sus llaves de la mesa del comedor, saliendo de su apartamento sin dejar de pensar en Kogure.

                                                            ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Llegó al hospital en poco tiempo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la recepción para preguntar por su amigo.

-Buenas noches, estoy buscando al señor Kogure...-

-Ahhh.....si... el joven que llegó por un accidente de tránsito. Está en la sala de espera especial. Siga ese pasillo y doble a la izquierda enseguida lo encontrará.- le dijo la recepcionista indicándole el camino.

-Arigatou.- agradeció con una leve inclinación y se apresuró por el pasillo indicado con el corazón en la garganta. 

Al abrir la puerta de la sala de espera se encontró con un muchacho sentado en un gran sillón de pana de dos cuerpos mirando fijamente al vacío. Mitsui cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se acercó con cuidado y lo observó, sin decir nada, pues su aspecto hablaba por sí solo. Su ropa estaba sucia, rota y algo salpicada de sangre. 

Kogure alzó su mirada, sin la habitual protección de sus anteojos, para encontrarse con aquel reflejo azul teñido de genuina preocupación, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas y trató de no perder el control de sus emociones al observar a Mitsui acercarse y sentarse junto a él, quien sin poder controlarlo, extendió una mano y con suavidad acarició la mejilla lastimada de Kogure.

En silencio Mitsui observo las heridas en el rostro de su amigo, sintiendo en lo más profundo de sí una incontrolable rabia hacia aquel que había lastimado tanto al dueño de su corazón.

Aquella inesperada caricia quebró todo su control. Sin poder esperar más y con un gemido de dolor reprimido, Kogure se lanzó a los brazos de Mitsui, quien lo abrazó con firmeza contra su pecho, sosteniéndolo mientras escuchaba como se desahogaba de todo aquel dolor.

Con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de su amigo, Kogure deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mitsui  mientras balbuceaba, sollozante, lo que le había sucedido......

///FLASHBACK////////////////////

El auto se deslizaba por la autopista como si estuviera volando. La noche era cálida e ideal para volver luego de un excelente día en el campo. Kiminobu Kogure iba sentado en el asiento trasero y jugaba con su cinturón de seguridad mientras pensaba en su amigo Mitsui.

Desde que Mitsui había vuelto a jugar basketball, la relación entre ellos había cambiado imperceptiblemente para los demás pero muy evidente para ellos. Si bien ya eran amigos desde antes de que Mitsui dejara de jugar por su lesión y se uniera a la banda de Tetsuo, el hecho de que haya vuelto a jugar los había motivado a  renovar su amistad. Era consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia Mitsui no habían cambiado sino que se habían profundizado mucho más, evolucionado hacia algo que no sabia cómo manejar y sin saber tampoco si era correspondido.

-Estas pensando en alguien, hijo?- preguntó la madre de Kogure desde el asiento delantero del acompañante, sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos y recibiendo la silenciosa confirmación a su pregunta de la mano del sonrojo que coloreaba las mejillas de Kogure.

-N-No....E-Estaba pensando en los próximos encuentros de basketball..-respondió de manera muy poco convincente para sus padres, quienes conociendo la profunda capacidad de amar de su hijo, sabían que este estaba enamorado de alguien muy especial.

-Ya..hijo...sabes que no eres muy bueno mintiendo- dijo su padre encontrando su mirada a través del espejo retrovisor, y añadió guiñándole el ojo- te delatas demasiado rápido.

Kogure desvió su mirada hacia fuera, acomodándose sus anteojos, como si estuviera admirando el paisaje nocturno que proyectaba la ciudad, ignorando el comentario demasiado atinado de su padre.

-Sabes que tu felicidad es importante para nosotros- le dijo su madre. 

-Si, lo sé mamá- contestó él sonriendo levemente.

-Te queremos mucho, hijo- dijo su padre sin dejar de prestar atención a la autopista- si esa persona a quien amas te hace feliz, entonces nosotros también lo seremos- 

Padre e hijo se miraron a través del espejo retrovisor percibiendo como el lazo que los unía a ambos se volvía mas fuerte, dejando que por un segundo se dijeran cuanto se querían a través de esa única mirada.

Minutos más tarde, Kogure se da cuenta de  que durante la conversación, había desabrochado su cinturón de seguridad por juguetear nerviosamente con él, y ni bien pudo abrochárselo, escuchó la repentina maldición de su padre al ver cómo otro vehículo que venia en dirección contraria, se abría paso por la barrera de contención; seguía su curso con velocidad y peligro hacia ellos.

Su padre trato de evadir aquel descontrolado vehículo pero fue demasiado tarde........

                                                             ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Abriendo con lentitud sus ojos y tratando de enfocar su vista, Kogure supo en ese momento que no tenia sus anteojos y que su mejilla izquierda le dolía terriblemente. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante sostenido por su cinturón de seguridad, mientras que los asientos delanteros estaban inclinados hacia atrás. Un gemido se escuchó en el aire y de inmediato lo impregnó el olor a quemado. 

Tratando de zafarse del cinturón mira en dirección hacia sus padres y ve que ambos tienen la mirada perdida hacia él, pero con un leve brillo de vida en sus ojos. Kogure se estremece y no puede evitar que las lágrimas se agolpen en sus ojos; sollozando sabe que tiene que salir de allí pero las fuerzas lo abandonan con rapidez. 

Maldición, tiene que sacar a sus padres de allí...

La sirena de la ambulancia se mezcla con la de la policía cortando la noche, oyéndose cada vez más cerca. Kogure logra quitarse su cinturón, pero un repentino mareo lo sumerge en la quietud de la inconciencia....

/////FIN DEL FLASHBACK/////////////////////////////////

-...N-no pudieron salvarlos.....ellos estaban muy heridos....yo no me hice nada...p-pero ellos.....-sollozaba Kogure contra su hombro-....ellos...ya...no.....

-Shhh.....ya..ya.....- le susurraba Mitsui al oído mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kogure con movimientos circulares tratando de que éste se relajara - tranquilo...estoy contigo.

Lentamente el llanto dio paso al silencio a medida que la adrenalina disminuía en Kogure, que se mantenía abrazado con fuerza a Mitsui como si éste fuera su tabla de salvación.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta los obliga a separarse con lentitud. A  la habitación entra un policía uniformado, seguido por un doctor. 

Mitsui le da un pañuelo a Kogure para que se limpie mientras escucha decir al doctor que Kogure puede retirarse del Hospital ya que sus heridas son leves y no revisten gravedad, y escucha decir al policía que el conductor del otro vehículo también falleció en el accidente y que mañana por la tarde Kogure debe presentarse en la jefatura de policía para prestar declaración.

Mitsui agradece a ambos su preocupación con una leve inclinación y le dice a Kogure que es hora de irse.

-¿A dónde?...ahora no soportaría..- empieza Kogure, pero Mitsui le interrumpe.

-Vendrás a mi departamento, no quiero dejarte solo, no ahora.

                                                        ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~ 

Kogure no supo bien como llegó al departamento de Mitsui, lo único que le importaba ahora era luchar en contra de esa soledad que comenzaba a embargarlo. Mitsui le obliga con palabras firmes que tome una ducha, para limpiarse de todo esa suciedad, mientras le prepara un suave té para tranquilizarlo y ayudarlo a dormir.

Mientras se desviste con cierta dificultad pues le duele todo el cuerpo, descubre la marca del cinturón grabada en su pecho como un recordatorio de lo sucedido y sin evitarlo deja escapar algunas lágrimas de dolor.

Se sumerge bajo la ducha tibia y reconfortante escuchando que golpean la puerta. Apresuradamente cierra la cortina de baño y alguien entra despacio al baño.

-Gomen nasai... aquí te traigo algo de ropa...te espero en la habitación de invitados...- le dijo Mitsui  y se marchó rápidamente.

Una vez que salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió con un pijama limpio que sabia que le pertenecía a Mitsui, sintiendo algo de seguridad al tenerlo puesto.

Encontró a Mitsui esperándolo en la habitación, tenuemente iluminada, con una taza de té y unas pastillas para dormir. Sin dirigirle palabra alguna, se sentó en el borde de la cama y aceptó la taza de té pero rechazó las pastillas. Luego de que terminara de tomar su té bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, Kogure se recuesta en la cama y cuando Mitsui lo arropa con suavidad, le retiene por la muñeca susurrándole:

-Hisashi, te necesito. No quiero estar solo...- 

Mitsui se sienta en el borde de la cama y lo mira con ternura mientras toma aquella mano que lo retiene para acariciarla con cariño.

"_te necesito"___

__

__

-No vas a estar solo, espérame...- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al living para apagar las luces del departamento. 

En un instante regresó a la habitación, arrimó la puerta sin cerrarla y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Kogure. Se quitó el calzado, apagó la luz de la habitación y se acostó al lado de su amigo tomándolo entre sus brazos para que se apoyara en su amplio pecho.

Kogure se apoya en el pecho de su amigo suspirando aliviado al sentir como la fortaleza de Mitsui lo envolvía y lo tranquilizaba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. 

El sueño lo invade mientras escucha el latir del corazón y la respiración de su amigo, estremeciéndose de amor cuando Mitsui acaricia con una mano su cabello y sus hombros, reconfortándolo, aliviándolo..

Lo último que ambos sienten antes de dormirse profundamente es una calidez inmensa en sus corazones, que va más allá de todo lo soñado y que los ayudará a enfrentar los dolorosos momentos por venir.

                                                       ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Bajo un lluvioso día de verano se realizó el funeral, tres días después del accidente. Kogure estaba inmaculadamente vestido de riguroso luto y se veía desvalido ante la tumba de sus padres. Estaba tan abstraído en su dolor que no se percataba que estaba empapándose con la lluvia. Mitsui, refugiado en un paraguas negro, se acerca a paso lento y se detiene cerca de sus compañeros de basketball. 

Estaban todos sus amigos: Rukawa, Sakuragi, Ryota, el capitán Akagi, Ayako, Haruko y el profesor Anzai; pero ningún familiar de Kogure se encontraba allí, lo cual le resulto bastante extraño.

Mitsui mira los tristes rostros de sus amigos, quienes luego de dar el pésame a Kogure se retiran en silencio, dejándolo a solas con él. Mitsui se acerca cubriéndolo con su paraguas, sintiendo en el alma el dolor de su amigo, sintiéndose impotente al no poder aliviar su pena. 

Kogure se percata de la presencia de Micchy a su lado, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con quien se había convertido en su salvavidas en medio de esa tormenta de irrealidad absoluta.

-Sabes algo?-susurra 

-Que?.-

-Lo último que me dijeron........-

-Si?- Micchy observa con cierta angustia como los ojos de su amor se llenan de lágrimas.

-Que mi felicidad era importante para ellos....- su voz se quiebra sin poder continuar.

Micchy no lo soporta más y lo toma entre sus brazos mientras siente cómo Kogure abre las compuertas de todo su dolor y se libera...

Sus desgarrados sollozos se escuchan por todo el lugar conmoviendo en lo profundo el corazón de Micchy, quien lo trata de consolar y no puede evitar estremecerse ante el dolor de su amigo que se aferra a él, con desesperación, cómo si lo fuera todo... 

                                                         ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

-Pásala, Mitsui, Pásala-

El grito de Sakuragi se sintió en todo el gimnasio. Estaban realizando un partido de prácticas en miras al encuentro amistoso con un equipo extranjero, que se encontraba muy pronto de celebrarse. 

Ruido de suelas de zapatillas, gritos de aliento y de amenazas se oían en el ambiente, pero en ese momento Mitsui no escuchaba nada. 

Su mente estaba concentrada en realizar un tiro que hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera porque Kogure le robó hábilmente el balón delante de su propia nariz, con una velocidad que asombró al equipo. Se apresuró a perseguirlo y a marcarlo para que no pudiera ni pasarla ni convertir el punto.

-Vamos, Kogure, no podrás pasarla- le dijo Micchy mirándolo con un brillo de desafío en sus ojos.

-Que no podré? Fíjate y aprende, Micchy- le susurró al pasar junto a él y realizar un doble ante la atónita mirada de todo el equipo.

 Kogure se sonrió al ver un destello de venganza en la mirada de Mitsui, mientras volvía a su lugar para defender la siguiente jugada.

El silbato sonó marcando el fin de la práctica del día. Todos escucharon las palabras de aliento del capitán y luego se dirigieron a las duchas. 

Mientras se estaban duchando, Micchy no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de su amado y sintió contraerse su corazón al ver aún en el pecho de Kogure las marcas leves del cinturón de seguridad. Si bien ya había pasado casi un mes y medio desde el accidente, le sorprendió ver que esa marca aún existiese cómo si fuera un constante recordatorio de lo sucedido aquella fatídica noche.

Durante las semanas posteriores al funeral, Micchy trató en lo posible de ayudar a Kogure a sobrellevar su pena, tratando de que adoptara una nueva rutina, que incluía largos paseos en la playa al atardecer, cenas casi diarias en el departamento de Micchy, sesiones de entrenamiento de basketball...todo lo que pudiera llenar los vacíos temporales que ahora poseía el joven de cabellos oscuros. 

No obstante entendía que aquello no era suficiente. Kogure necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar, tiempo para abrirse a una nueva vida, tiempo para encontrar su felicidad.

Por su lado, Kogure descubría un nuevo sentido a su vida, tratando de aceptar aquella tragedia, para poder seguir adelante. Bien sabia que no estaba solo en esa batalla, contaba con su fiel amigo: Mitsui.

Micchy era quien había estado a su lado en los momentos más oscuros de su dolor. Lo había apoyado y devolviéndole la confianza en el vivir el día a día. Pero lo más importante fue que a su lado, reconoció de que aquello que sentía cada vez que pensaba, que hablaba o que estaba con él, era amor. El más puro, simple y apasionante amor.

 Y aunque el nivel de intimidad había crecido entre ellos, pues pasaban horas juntos hablando de sus anhelos, sueños e inquietudes; aun no aclaraban sus sentimientos entre sí por temor a estropear la situación y a apresurar las cosas, sin saber en realidad lo que cada uno siente por el otro, convirtiendo todo en un juego en el cual Micchy muy pronto cambiaría las reglas.. 

Terminan todos de ducharse y se visten comentando momentos de la práctica, la cual se interrumpe por comentarios jocosos y jactanciosos de Sakuragi y susurros de "Doa'ho" emitidos por parte de Rukawa que hacen enfurecer al pelirrojo. Mientras salen de los vestuarios Kogure se da cuenta que Mitsui se había adelantado y lo esperaba en los portones de la escuela. Luego de saludarse entre todos, Micchy se acerca a Kogure quien lo mira de manera extraña.

-Necesito hablar contigo en privado.- 

-Vamos a mi casa- le susurra sin dejar de sentir un estremecimiento de preocupación.

Llegaron a la casa de Kogure en menos de diez minutos. Mientras entraban y se descalzaban, Kogure se dirigió a la cocina para preparar té diciéndole a Micchy que se ponga cómodo. 

Micchy se sentó en un sillón en el living, escuchando los sonidos que el otro hacia desde la cocina, temblando imperceptiblemente de anticipación.

Kogure volvió de la cocina con una bandeja entre sus manos que llevaba lo necesario para realizar el sencillo servicio, se arrodilló ante la pequeña mesita y procedió a servirle una taza humeante de té a Micchy, quien se veía algo nervioso.

-Kogure?.-

-Si?.- 

-Hace cuanto tiempo que somos amigos?.-

-Hace más de cinco años...no lo sé, quizás más...-

El silencio que se produjo a continuación fue ensordecedor. Con el corazón en la garganta, Kogure observó como Micchy dejaba la taza llena de té sobre la mesa con aparente tranquilidad y se arrodillaba junto a él. 

Con una mano levantó la barbilla del joven de anteojos haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran; la de Micchy, reluciente de amor, y la de Kogure, brillante de expectación.

Con la otra mano lo acercó posesivamente hacia sí provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo, quien no se apartó de él sino que apoyó sus manos en los musculosos bíceps de Micchy.

-Me dijiste una vez que tu felicidad era importante para tus padres-le dijo Micchy observando como Kogure asintió, enmudecido por la tensión.

-Te amo, Kiminobu Kogure, con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma desde hace ya cinco largos años.- dijo Micchy y añadió- crees que podrás ser feliz a mi lado?.-

Lágrimas, pero de amor, rodaban por las mejillas de Kogure poniendo en vilo el corazón de Micchy.

-Yo también te amo Micchy....y sí...voy a ser muy feliz a tu lado-dijo en un susurro que le llegó al fondo de su alma.

Sonriendo de alivio, Micchy suelta su barbilla, le quita sus anteojos con ligereza y mientras ambos se abrazan y cierran sus ojos, besa sus labios sellando el primer beso de amor.

Con ternura y cierta reverencia, Micchy prueba una y otra vez los dulces labios de Kogure, iniciando un duelo que se torna apasionado cuando Micchy decide profundizar el beso, probando con su lengua la inocente boca de su amor.

Dios! Había soñado tantas veces con paladear su sabor........

Kogure jadea buscando algo de aire al sentir ese húmedo invasor dentro de su boca, que lo incita y lo seduce prometiéndole placeres prohibidos, y sin dudar toma profundamente la boca de Micchy y enlaza su lengua con la de él. Al mismo tiempo sube sus manos por los musculosos brazos de él y se aferra a su cabello, acariciándolo, sintiendo como las manos de Micchy acarician su espalda con pasión para luego deslizarse hasta su trasero, apretándolo fuertemente contra si, haciendo que fuera consciente de cuanto lo deseaba.

El ronco gemido que escapó de la garganta de Kogure reestableció el poco control que Micchy tenia dentro de sí, haciéndole ver que estuvo a punto de tomarlo allí, en el living...

Poco a poco fueron bajando la intensidad de sus besos hasta convertirlos en suaves roces de amor. Micchy, aún de rodillas, se sienta en el suelo alfombrado, apoyando su espalda en el sillón y llevándose consigo a Kogure, quien se acomoda en su regazo apoyándose en el sólido pecho de Micchy y se abraza a él como lo hiciera aquella vez, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Micchy.

Estuvieron asi hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron y sus deseos se calmaron, sólo un poco.

-Por Dios!!!! Cómo me gustaría hacerte el amor......- murmura Micchy al oído de Kogure haciendo que éste se sonroje, y agrega- pero es muy pronto aún.-

-Y si te lo pidiera por favor? Lo harías?- dice Kogure aguardando la reacción de Micchy que no se dejo esperar. Le sintió tomar aire profundamente y le escuchó decir, con la voz ronca por el deseo:

-Si. Te daría tanto placer como nunca antes has sentido en toda tu vida.-

Excitado ante la promesa de Micchy, Kogure se desliza y se sienta a horcajadas sobre los poderosos muslos de él, apoyando sus manos en su pecho. Encuentra su mirada, totalmente teñida por el deseo, y le susurra sobre sus labios:

-Por favor. _Te necesito_.-

Aquellas dos últimas palabras eliminaron el cerco que contenía el control de Micchy haciendo que su deseo se liberara con fuerza.

Tomando el rostro de Kogure entre sus manos, Micchy comienza a besar con pasión los labios de su amor, poniendo en ese beso todo el amor  y el arrollador deseo que sentía dentro de sí.

Gemidos de placer se escuchaban en el living cuando Micchy desliza sus labios por el cuello de su amante a la vez que sus manos impacientes trataban de sacarle la remera para acariciar con posesividad el pecho de Kogure.

La nívea piel de Kogure y su pecho tan bien definido atraen los labios del joven de ojos azules, que no se puede contener y toma de la cintura a su amante para elevarlo y dejar sus tetillas al alcance de sus labios. Con la punta de su lengua las humedece y escuchando el ronco gemido de Kogure que se aferra a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio, decide buscar un lugar para estar más cómodos.

Lo levanta en brazos y sin dejar de besarlo profundamente se dirige a ciegas al dormitorio de su amor. Abre la puerta de una patada y la cierra de la misma manera, se acerca a la cama y lo deja allí con suavidad.

Ante la mirada lujuriosa de Kogure, Micchy se desviste lentamente, quitándose la remera, los shorts junto con su ropa interior y sus medias, revelando sus amplios hombros, su pecho perfecto y musculoso, sus caderas angostas, sus poderosas piernas y su masculinidad, que demuestra cuánto lo desea...

Micchy se acerca a la cama y con lentitud desviste a su amor, quitándole el short junto con el bóxer y las medias, para luego detenerse a admirar la belleza del joven. Con la pasión sofocando su respiración, Micchy se recuesta al lado de Kogure y comienza a besarlo con fiereza al mismo tiempo que recorre el cuerpo de su amor con sus manos deteniéndose en aquellos lugares que lo hacían suspirar de placer.

Gimiendo por la intensidad del momento, Kogure decide hacer lo mismo y comienza a explorar por su cuenta la musculosa silueta de Micchy, moldeando con sus manos la espalda, la cintura y el trasero de Micchy, haciendo que éste se presione contra él en busca de más. Los labios sensuales del joven de ojos azules soltaron por un momento su boca para recorrer con besos ardientes el cuello y el pecho de Kogure, deteniéndose en sus tetillas, las cuales se endurecieron al ser tocadas por la lasciva lengua de Micchy, quien no se conformó con eso y tomó una de las tetillas para succionarla y mordisquearla con suavidad, mientras la otra era atendida por una mano apasionada.

Aquella caricia hizo que Kogure se aferrara con fuerza a Micchy mientras gemía su nombre.

-Ahhhhhhh.....Hisashi.....- gimió cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo cómo empezaba a acariciarle la otra tetilla con la lengua, repitiendo el mismo  procedimiento.

Luego de un rato, la cálida lengua delineo con perfección la cicatriz del cinturón de seguridad como queriendo borrarla con su humedad. Siguiendo su camino descendió, perdiéndose en el ombligo de Kiminobu para luego seguir hasta su masculinidad, que lo esperaba ya preparado para toda clase de caricias.

Con ambas manos Micchy tomó el trasero de Kiminobu para levantarlo un poco mientras tomaba su miembro con la boca, para poder saborearlo con facilidad.

-Ahhhhhhh..si..si..- gemía Kiminobu aferrado a la nuca de Micchy, mientras se arqueaba hacia la boca de él como si estuviera buscando un ritmo para satisfacer su deseo.

Micchy continuó lamiendo y besando el miembro de su amado, cada vez con más velocidad, disfrutando del sabor único de éste, siguiendo el ritmo de las caderas impuesto por Kogure, quien se sentía que cada vez se acercaba más al borde....

-Micchy.....creo...que.....- murmuró perdido en un mar de puro placer, arqueándose hacia atrás y mordiéndose los labios, mientras se derramaba en la boca de Hisashi, quien bebió aquel dulce elixir sin dejar gota alguna, secando con su lengua todo resto de aquel.

-Te amo- dijo Micchy mientras besaba los labios de Kogure esperando que éste se recuperara del orgasmo, pues aún no había terminado con él. Se acuesta a un lado de Kogure y lo mira, sintiendo satisfacción absoluta al saber que su amor estaba en ese estado de semiinconsciencia gracias a él.

Después de unos minutos Kogure se levanta y se coloca encima de Micchy, probando los labios de éste para abrirlos e introducir su lengua que buscaba  saciar su sed, dejando que sus manos se deslicen por el pecho de su amor, deteniéndose en sus tetillas tal y como lo había hecho Micchy hacia un momento.

Continuo bajando sus manos hasta encontrar el miembro de Micchy, el cual tomó en sus manos para acariciarlo con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes provocado que la sangre de Micchy se hirviera a mil.

-Mmmmmm....si...Kiminobu..-gimió arqueando su espalda al sentir la lengua de Kogure en su miembro. Bañado en sudor, lo deja hacer hasta que siente que es hora de que él vuelva a tomar el control.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Micchy toma en sus brazos a Kogure y lo coloca boca a bajo sobre la cama, causando un gemido de expectación en su pareja.

-Que pasa?-pregunta Kogure algo confundido- no te gustaba?.-

-Me gusta demasiado pero quiero tomarte, quiero marcarte con mi amor- le susurra al oído mientras mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante, sonriendo al sentir el respingo de deseo de éste.

Kogure se tira hacia atrás gimiendo fuertemente al sentir la cálida lengua de Micchy que recorre su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, separándolo con sus dedos y lamiendo aquel aterciopelado sitio para así poder prepararlo para su acto de amor.

Después de atormentar a Kogure hasta el límite, Micchy lo rodea con sus brazos y se prepara para penetrarlo, teniendo algo de miedo pues lo menos quería era lastimarlo. Kogure se da cuenta de la situación y le murmura esas palabras que tanto lo excitaban:

-_Te necesito_.- 

Fundiéndose con lentitud dentro del cuerpo de su amado, Micchy nota el espasmo de dolor por parte de Kogure; trata de detenerse pero éste lo alienta a que siga adelante en tanto apoya la frente sobre la almohada mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Micchy se introduce hasta estar muy dentro de Kogure.  Comienza a entrar y salir del cuerpo de su amor con lentitud, quien ya no siente más dolor pues sólo el placer lo envuelve, lo enloquece.

Sus movimientos acompasados inician un baile tan antiguo como el tiempo, en busca de la satisfacción total, mientras sus bocas se unen en un beso apasionado y profundo, acallando gemidos y suspiros de amor.

El tiempo se torna infinito en tanto ellos siguen moviéndose al compás del deseo.

Micchy jadea de placer al sentir cómo el estrecho pasaje aprisiona su miembro y continua embistiéndolo, sintiendo aproximarse las contracciones de su amor muy dentro de sí, y ya a punto de correrse toma con su mano el miembro de Kogure y lo acaricia, mientras sigue entrando y saliendo de él.

El arribo de un fuerte clímax es inminente. Micchy embiste con más rapidez, buscando el paraíso del amor verdadero, enloqueciendo de placer a Kogure, arrastrándolo al abismo de la pura satisfacción. Oleadas y oleadas de placer lo invaden con mayor velocidad, pero se contiene ya que quiere ver como su amado se pierde primero en el infinito río de fuego.

En medio del clímax, Micchy acelera el ritmo y a través de la niebla de la pasión escucha el quejido ronco de rendición de Kogure sintiendo cómo se derrama sobre las sábanas; sin poder contenerse más se deja caer en el éxtasis puro llenando con su calidez el cuerpo de su amado 

Más tarde Micchy se retira y se deja caer sobre la espalda de Kogure, quien se voltea para abrazarlo y besarlo con ternura esperando que sus corazones vuelvan a su ritmo normal.

Diez minutos después, entre besos tiernos y palabras de amor , Micchy se recuesta y apoya a Kogure sobre su pecho envolviéndolo con sus brazos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía  y recordando el momento de la posesión final. 

-Kiminobu...-

-Si?- 

-¿Te lastimé?- el sólo hecho de haberle causado algún dolor lo atormentaba.

-Bueno, al principio dolió un poco pero luego ya no sentí más dolor, sólo puro placer.- le contestó Kogure ruborizándose y escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Micchy.

-Te amo, Kiminobu.- dijo Micchy mientras se apoderaba de los labios de su amante para darle un tierno beso.

-Yo también te amo, Micchy.-le respondió mientras gozaba del beso.

Unos instantes después ambos fueron envueltos por la suave bruma del sueño y se perdieron en un océano de felicidad, sabiendo que su vida juntos recién comienza y que el amor, aquel ideal imposible para los dos, ahora es una eterna realidad.    

FIN.

_*************************************************************************___

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:___

__

_Este es mi primer fanfic yaoi lemon. Decidí realizarlo con la pareja de MitxKo porque me encantan y porque no encuentro muchos fanfics acerca de ellos.___

_Espero que les haya gustado, sino pueden dirigirme replicas, correcciones u otras inquietudes a mi dirección de e-mail.___

_Gracias.___

__

_JACKIE O.___

__

_E-mail: CI5_J@hotmail.com___

__

_*************************************************************************___


End file.
